He knows
by You-knew-it
Summary: He held Ichigo in his arms tightly, afraid that when he lets go of him he will disappear. Like smoke you have caught in your hand." everyone is OC. warning: sad.


He knows

**He knows**

He knows that every time he looks the other way, his boyfriend is cheating on him. He knows who it is, how long it has lasted and that he is not the one.

He held Ichigo in his arms tightly, afraid that when he lets go of him he will disappear. Like smoke you have caught in your hand.

This was never meant to last. They were watching a movie, but he can not concentrate on it. He was smelling Ichigo's hair, enjoying the moment with him, for every time Ichigo left it could be for good. Any day he could get a text message that said this is over, how sorry he is and that he has found someone new.

He will believe him. He knows that Ichigo is just looking for a moment he can say it, if there is one. If he is brave enough to say goodbye.

"Ichigo," he whispered in the redheads ear.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love you," he said and kissed the back of his head. "So much."

"I love you too," Ichigo said.

He knew Ichigo was lying to him. He could hear it in his voice, but it did not matter to him right now. What mattered was the two of them. That they were still together. That he was still holding him. That he could smell him, kiss him and love him.

The night went by quickly and Ichigo had to go home. They stood in front of his door. "Want me to follow you home?" he asked.

"No, that is okay. Renji is picking me up here soon," Ichigo smiled.

_How can he smile like that in front of me after mentioning his name?_

Renji stopped outside the gate. Ichigo looked at Renji's car before looking back at him.

_Don't you dare say it._

"I… I have something to tell you," Ichigo started but was interrupted.

"Ichigo, it can wait, you can tell me tomorrow," he said, looking into the brown eyes.

He hugged Ichigo tightly, and the redhead did the same. He put a letter in his back pocked as they hugged. "Opened this in about one hour. Not sooner. Understand?" he whispered in his lover's ear.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"You will see then," he said as they let go. Then they kissed goodbye.

"Goodbye Ichigo," he said as he watched his lover walking down the steps.

"Good night," he said back, giving his little smile. The smile he gave when he had something bad to tell, but couldn't tell it.

He watched him get in the car and driving away with his letter. He sighted as he took his shoes on and closed his door before locking it.

As he walked down the street he looked at the stars. They were shining so brightly and there was a full moon too. The night was perfect, not cold either.

After walking about 30 minutes he stopped at the bridge. He could se all over the town from there. It was his favored place, because it was there he and Ichigo first kissed. That very spot he stood on now.

He smiled as he leaned on the railing and looked down at the lake under it. He remembered the first time he was there so clearly.

"_Isn't beautiful?" Ichigo asked. _

"_Yeah, but why are we here?" he asked._

"_Well I wanted to show you my favorite spot. When it's night like this, the moon is full and the stars are shining so brightly, the city seem so nice." Ichigo explained._

"_It's a long fall if you fall over," he pointed out as he walked towards Ichigo and leaned to the railing with him. "But yeah, it's nice."_

_Then they looked in each others eyes. Then slowly bent towards each other and kissed for the first time. _

"_I love you Grimmjaw."_

He looked up on the sky, "Yeah it is beautiful," he said smiling and climbed up on the railing. He found his balance and took his arms out to the side. He felt the small wind blowing past him. He thought of Ichigo, his hair, smell and touch. He could see his face.

"GRIMMJAW!" someone yelled. He knew that voice way too well.

"GRIMMJAW DON'T!" Ichigo shouted loudly with all the power he had as he was running towards him.

"I love you too," Grimmjaw whispered as he fell off the bridge. As he fell he heard Ichigo crying out his name, but it seemed so far away. He heard words from that night they first kissed coming back in his mind. He felt the water slowly touch his skin as word form the past, a beautiful past, haunted his last thoughts.

**I wanted to do something new, a little sad. Notes how I don't mansion Grimmjaw's name before the ending? I wanted you to wonder about who it was. I think this story is one of my best. It is so deep… or it just me? I wooed really like it if you comment. **

**I think I have to clear something up, (for those with a little less IQ…no offense lol) **

**Grimmjaw know all the night what is going to happened. So he have written a letter to Ichigo. Where it says that he knows it all, and that Ichigo don't have to break up with him. and so on.**

**He wants to end his live while he still got Ichigo. That's why he said god bye in steed of god night. He was saying god bye for ever. **


End file.
